The Straw Hat
by EmberEvolution
Summary: The straw hat Shanks had given Luffy all those years ago finally fits on the boy's head. For anyone else, it would be an exciting event as it proves that they've grown from before. For Luffy, it's an event that triggered a panic fit and the reason behind it is simple: What if he outgrows his treasured straw hat?


**Hello! And welcome to the thing I wrote over the winter vacation instead of doing my homework!**

 **The story behind this story is a conversation between me and best friend. So everyone thank YamPanda for this story (assuming I didn't completely kill it with my grammar...I TRIED! I REALLY TRIED!)**

 **With that being said, please point any error I might've missed...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **Warnings: Lots of yelling, swearing and potential OOC characters**

 **HAPPY READING! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

 **P.S. everyone thank YamPanda! She wrote part of the convo with me!**

* * *

Luffy squirm in his hammock, pulling his trusted straw hat over his eyes to better block the sunlight before snuggling deeper into the blankets. He didn't want to wake up just yet, he was dreaming about all-you-can-eat meat mountains and that's his favorite. Besides, this one had been particularly good.

Ace had been there.

His freckled brother and his good-natured grin, with the slight sadness that always seems to lurk in the back of his eyes and the old, orange cowboy hat Luffy had given him as a parting gift.

Gosh, he misses him.

The days where they spent wreaking havoc on Mt. Colubo and Grey Terminal seems so long ago. Ace, Sabo and finally him, full of childish wonders and wishes for freedom.

Now, twelves years later; they all follow their dreams through different paths than the ones they discussed as kids.

Sabo has to die once to find what he was looking for.

He is on the way of finding his.

And Ace...

Ace found everything he wanted seconds before he…

Luffy snaps his eyes open, panting slightly as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. He clings onto the scar in the middle of his chest. It stings. It stings every time he thinks about his brother.

His eyes waters and he sniffs loudly before rubbing his cheeks furiously. He promised Ace that he will remember him and stay happy, crying over a memory is the opposite of that promise.

His fingers trail against the uneven skin under his left eye and Luffy finds himself smiling slightly. That's right, this scar. Unlike the one on his chest, this is a happy scar. The 'symbol' for manhood! Or, as it's more commonly known; the time he stabbed himself to prove to Shanks that he is brave.

Speaking of Shanks…

He holds the straw hat up and looks at the old, battered thing he calls his treasure. The hat that Shanks entrusted to him, the hat that represents him and his crew;

The hat that has been through so much with him is faded in color and the red ribbon around it is missing some of the threads.

Now that he seriously thinks about it, this hat could very well be older than he is and looking at its condition now, Luffy promises himself that he will take better care of it.

Well, even better care. It would suck if the hat falls apart before he can return it to Shanks.

Luffy places the hat onto his head and sighs in content. Ahh~ good times. When Shanks had given him the hat, it had been so much bigger than him. It constantly falls over his eyes or slips off his head completely, it happened so often that Makino had to sew a string onto it.

Now, the old straw hat fits perfectly on his head and rarely does it falls off. Usually, a strong wind in or out of battle would cause it to slip, but that was it. It's very snug around his head and he likes it that way.

…

The hat fits perfectly on his head.

The hat, that was too big for him.

Fits, perfectly on his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Nami flips the page of her book under the shade of her tangerine trees. The morning has been nothing but peaceful so far. The sea breeze is gentle on her skin, the sun shines brightly up ahead and they are perfectly on course for the next island. Nothing of the usual craziness going around with the boys sleeping in, everything is just perfect.

"Sanji-kun," she calls out to the cook. "Mind making me another cup of tea?"

"I'll be glad to~"

"Thanks!" She checks the log pose. Goodness, they are a little off course. "Franky, steer us thirty degrees to the east please."

The cyborg jumps into the air and strikes his usual pose. "supppppppperrrrrrr leave it to me!" She waves to him and leans back, letting the branches of her tree catch her.

"Ahhh~ Let this peacefulness last a little longer. I will even let the idiots sleep in more without charging them extra…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Annnnd the peacefulness ended…" She sighs and closes her book as things leaps into action down below. A selective crashing can be heard before Brook's cheerful laughter and Sanji's enraged footsteps as he storms towards the boys' room, Franky starts to dance around in that unique way of his and then Usopp and Chopper's cries of a marine attack can be heard through the deck.

Honestly, what have these people been dreaming about?

And what is with that non-stop blood-curdling scream?

Nami breathes in deeply. "And in three, two, one."

"Will you bastards stop screaming?! Nami-swan and Robin-chan need their peace and quiet!" Exactly on time, as expected, for those two to start their daily morning argument.

"Go back to the kitchen you shitty cook!" Complete with insults! Looks like it's the whole package deal today.

"You wanna run that by me again? Shitty Marimo?"

"Go back to where you came from Swirly Brows!"

"So much for peace and quiet…" She grumbles and hands her book to Robin, who giggles beside her.

"That's to expected on this ship, we have many people who don't exactly understand the definition of doing things 'quietly.'" The older woman smiles at her as Nami shakes her head. "It, however, might be a good idea for you to stop them right about now. We might be drawing unwanted attention if this continues any longer."

"I...Have to do everything…" Robin giggles again as Nami throws her hands up in exasperation. After making her way down below, Nami tear open the room door and was greeted by;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lovingly, by her captain. She scans the room quickly, where things can only be described as a yelling fest. With Usopp and Chopper running around in circles shouting about a marine attack. Zoro and Sanji insulting each other like a married couple…

well, a married couple that threatens each other with cursed swords and bone-crashing kicks.

Nami turns her attention to the center of the noise. There; kneeling on the ground, in the middle of all the commotion, who is no doubt shouting the loudest; Luffy. Screaming at the top of his lungs while clinging to his head and in turn; his treasured straw hat.

She rubs her face with a groan, no amount of treasure can pay her enough for this… "Shut the hell up! All of you!" One roaring sentence, two punches in the face and three drop kicks later; the room is finally silent.

"Now." She crosses her arms under her chest and flings some of her hair out of the way. "Why the hell, are you idiots making so much noise?!" The room empties into immediate uproar as everyone tries to give her an answer;

"Someone interrupted my sleep."

"Zoro, you sleep twenty-three hours a day. That's not a valid reason to make noise! Next!" She waves him off and turns her attention to Usopp;

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am! Woke up due to a loud noise and saw Zoro pulling out his weapons! Assumed marines are attacking due to it."

"If marines are attacking then I will be the reason why you're awake! Next!"

Chopper raises a hand shakily. "There isn't marines attacking us…?"

"No. Next!"

"NAMI-SWAN! I was trying to stop these jerks!"

"Like hell, you were shouting as loud as they are! Next!"

"WHAT IF I OUTGROW MY HAT?!"

Silence…

Nami mentally slaps herself as her brain attempts to process Luffy's words. She forces herself to snaps out of her stun state and asks with utter confusion. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"WHAT IF I OUTGROW MY HAT?! I DON'T WANT TO OUTGROW MY HAT! IT WAS SO MUCH BIGGER THAN MY HEAD AND NOW IT FITS PERFECTLY! NAMI, IS THERE ANY WAY TO MAKE THE HAT BIGGER?!" Luffy rumbles on, every single of his sentence full of genuine concern and worry.

"Let's uh...hold a meeting, out-outside…" Nami stammers out after staring at Luffy for what seems like forever. For all her experience with kids, mostly from the Punk Hazard incident and all her protective instincts. She's almost ashamed to admit that she really doesn't know how she's going to deal with this one.

"Ma-maybe Robin would have an answer to your uh, concern?" Luffy sniffs like a little kid at her suggestion and walks out with a pout, leaving a group of shocked and concerned crew.

"Did he just…" Usopp begins.

"Yup," Chopper answers with a nod.

"And he walked out with a…" He continues.

"Yup…" The rooms leap into action, everyone scrambling to follow Luffy and crashes into an ungraceful heap when they finally make it on deck.

"Robin! What do you mean you don't know!"

"It's just as I said Captain-san." Robin grins knowingly. "I can't exactly decide on when a person stops growing."

"Then what about a way to make a hat grow bigger?!" Unable to take any more of her captain's sad whining, Nami pushes Usopp off of her and pats the younger boy on the shoulder.

"Luffy…" She says in the gentlest tone of voice she can master. "Your straw hat isn't going to grow. And you're not going to outgrow your hat ok?"

Her captain clings onto his hat with a whine. "You don't know that!"

"I do know that."

"No, you don't! This hat was so much bigger than my head before! Now, now it fits! It fits like a glove!" The offended boy drops to the ground in the manner of a child. "What if I do outgrow it?"

"It wouldn't be impossible to find a new one in a bigger size." Brook slips his tea. "Is what I would normally suggest, but this one is the one your heart treasures the most and it would hurt my heart to see you upset." He cups his face. "Ah, but I don't have-"

Chopper kicks the skeleton's knee. "Brook you don't have a heart, now shut up you're not helping!" The doctor turns back to Luffy, leaving Brook in his depression pose. "Luffy, you have nothing to worry about. Normal people doesn't grow forever!"

"How is this." Luffy stretches his cheek and lets it snap back into place. "Normal?! I haven't been normal since I ate the fruit! What am I gonna do?" He pouts and stares at Chopper. "Isn't there some kind of medicine to stop a person from growing? There's something like that right?"

The reindeer looks to his toes. "There is something-" He begins.

"There is?!" A collective of different voices rings out, even Zoro opens his eye to look at the tiny doctor.

"-Something that helps with growth."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy throws himself onto the deck and wails like a wounded animal. "I DON'T WANT ANOTHER HAT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Usopp finally snaps out of his frozen state and pulls the navigator aside;

"Oi…Nami…" He whispers. "Shouldn't we just tell him that he isn't going to, ya know."

"We tried that…it didn't work now did it?" The girl hisses back.

"But like, shouldn't we just…?"

"Be my guest." She gestures towards the whining Luffy and a trio of people, consisting of Sanji, Brook, and Chopper; who're all attempting to calm him down.

"Luffy, how about some meat? I will make you a freaking feast out of meat if that will make you feel better!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sanji drops in defeat and shock, he never thought Luffy would reject meat of all things.

Brook jumps to rescue. "A song would make you feel better Luffy-san. Shall I play Bink's no Sake for you?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brook face plants and Chopper begins to run around in panic, this time screaming for a doctor.

Usopp takes in the sight in front of him. "That might be a bad idea…"

"Suicidal you mean." Nami deadpans and crosses her arms.

"Yeah…" Usopp sighs. "Oi, Luffy." He calls out suddenly, a brilliant idea on the tip of his tongue.

"..." He falters for a moment. Luffy's watery eyes are too much for anyone to handle and Usopp can practically feel half of the crew's heart, including his own, break at the sight of those...those things…

"Ho-" He coughs. Luffy should consider using those freaking eyes as a weapon next time. The infamous Straw-Hat Captain looks so utterly adorable and lovable and defenseless at the moment, he could probably throw any enemy off guard. "How about calling-"

Usopp swallows. The more Luffy looks to him, the harder he finds to actually form words.

The crew wasn't making it easier for him either. As most people, including Zoro and Sanji, looks ready to kill him if he dares to says anything wrong.

"How-about-calling-your-brother?" He blurts out as fast as he can and inhales deeply. He made it!

"..." Luffy's eyes water more at his sentence and Usopp's breath hitches in his throat. "...Call Ace…? But, but…"

Three things happen at the same time Luffy's voice trails off.

Zoro pulls Shusui out of its sheath and flicks it with an almost affectionate gesture.

Sanji kicks the toes of his shoes as if he was making sure they fit perfectly on his feet.

And Chopper...well, for someone as cute as cuddly as him. It's amazing how many pain his glare can promise.

The sight is pretty deadly to look at. Even if the girls, Franky and Brook wasn't taken into account.

"Guys? Guys!" Usopp waves his arms around frantically. Trying to redeem his life even when nothing can potentially save him at this point. "I meant the other brother! The second in command of the revolutionary army? The guy we met at Dressrosa?"

"Oh! I can call Sabo!" Luffy's immediate cheerful response manages to save the Sniper King's life at the last second. "Robin! You know his number right, right?" The historian giggles at his enthusiasm and scribbles some numbers on the boy's hand before sending him towards a crying Franky.

Usopp swallows and allows himself to relax again. It definitely wasn't easy as the looks on the other people's face says clearly says; 'You get to live. For now.'

The sniper shivers from the sudden chill. For the amount of time Sanji beats Luffy for stealing food and Nami for him being an idiot in general, not to mention the amount of time Zoro promises to kill him. It's pretty amazing how overprotective they can get over the boy.

* * *

"Sabo! **Sabo**! Get your sorry ass out of bed right **now**!" Koala grabs the shoulders of her superior and shakes him vigorously.

"Get off Koala…" Her lazy partner in crime pushes her hands away and buries himself deeper into his nest. "It's my day off...go bug Hack…"

"Seriously! You're needed, get up! **Get up**!" Koala shouts in Sabo's ear this. But the man just rolls over and continues to sleep. Anger pings against her chest, honestly! When will she be able to have a break? It's her day off too and she still has to babysit this twenty-two years old baby!

WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!

"Why am I stuck with you as my partner!" She yells in frustration and punches the wall near Sabo's head. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't enough time to coat her fist in haki and she drops to the ground in pain.

"Owww…Damn it…I always let my anger get better of me..." She curses as she rubs her sore knuckles. At least she didn't break anything and to make things a little better, Sabo has to replace his headboard. Again!

She lifts a hand and pokes Sabo. All the response she manages to get from the man was a loud snore. "...I can't believe he slept through that…Arghhhh!"

Koala jumps back up and cracks her knuckles threateningly. It is time, to pull out the big guns.

"Get up Sabo!" She rips the covers off, letting the cold air invade his personal space and coos quietly when he whines like a child. " _Your brother is in_ \- I mean, YOUR BROTHER HAS AN-" She didn't even need to finish. The moment the word ' _brother_ ' and the implication of ' _trouble_ ' hits Sabo's eardrum, he's up and going.

"Trouble?! Luffy is in trouble?!"

"Well, not exactly but-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" He dashes around his room, pulling clothes out of his closet and throwing them onto his bed at lighting speed. "And why are you so calm?"

"Because you didn't-"

"No time! We have to go **right now**!" Oh dear heavens, he's starting to unbutton his shirt! She has to stop him now!

"Why don't you just let me-"

"Save the talking for later!" A vein pops on Koala's forehead the fourth time she's interrupted. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and in a seemingly calm manner, throws Sabo back onto his bed with one swift movement. "..."

She smiles sweetly at him. "Calm? Ok, good."

"Koala!"

"No whining! Now as I was saying-"

"My brother is in trouble!" Koala grabs his cheeks and pulls them as hard as she can without causing any permanent damage. She rather likes his face the way it is, but he doesn't have to know that.

Besides, he looks hilarious this way.

"Now, if you listened to me the first time." She begins with a somewhat bossy tone. "You would've figured out that your adorable little brother, Monkey D. Luffy. Is in nothing like the trouble you're thinking of."

"Then why the hell did you-"

She tightens her grip on his face, if he can still yell then she's being too gentle.

"When did I say he was in trouble? Besides, would you have woken up if I didn't? No? I didn't think so." Koala couldn't help the smug expression from making its way onto her face when Sabo sighs in a defeated way.

"Just tell me what's going on." He removes her hands gently and winces as he rubs his cheeks. "What did he do this time?"

"Yeah, about that…I think it would be better, and easier for the rest of us if you just talk to him." She hands him a denden mushi. "Should I leave you alone?"

"No that's fine."

"Alright," she shrugs and sits onto the floor. "I'd hurry if I were you. According to Robin, Luffy almost cried."

"WHAT?!" Koala giggles. She has never seen someone spin the dial so fast on a denden mushi. This is entertaining in its own way. "HELLO?! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

"Ah, Sabo-kun." Robin greets them cheerfully despite a number of shouts and screams in the background.

"Where is my brother?"

"Captain-san is currently whining. I must say, he is quite adorable like this. But he's also breaking most of the crew's heart."

"Robin! Cut the crap and put him on." The snail giggles one last time before the face changes and Luffy's voice; Full of panic rings out for the two to hear.

"Sabo, Sabo! What if I outgrow my hat?! You know, the hat that I got from Shanks! Would I have to get a new hat? But I don't want a new hat! I like this hat! It's my treasure! Sabo! Is there a way for my hat to grow?! Or do you know a way to stop me from growing?!"

Koala quickly grabs a pillow and buries her face into it. Ok, she does feel a little concerned about Luffy panicking like that. But this, this is too funny. He's worried about outgrowing his hat! Awww, that's actually kind of cute. Especially compared to the kind of trouble she has been imagining…

She'll blame Sabo for that imagination. Words can't even explain some of the mess she had to clean up for him.

"...Luffy..." Sabo finally stammers out after sitting there for what seems like forever. "I've forgotten how silly you can get." Koala giggles into the pillow again. He sounds completely stunned! Oh, she wishes she thought of bringing her camera snail! A picture of Sabo's face right now would probably make her a millionaire.

"SABO, SABO! THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM! WHAT IF I OUTGROW IT?! WHAT DO I DO THEN?!"

"Luffy." Sabo rubs his brows. No, he can't believe he was woken up early on his day off for this. "Did Shanks ever outgrow that hat?"

"No…?" He can almost see the confused head tilt, complete with teary eyes because his older brother instinct is tingling.

It's completely because of his older brother instinct! Not because Koala said he almost cried.

"Your head doesn't infinitely expand as you get older, you know" Luffy exhales in relief on the other side. Good, problem solved. "In fact, you have nothing to worry about."

"What do ya mean?" Sabo falls back on his bed and leans his face against his covers;

"You're nineteen Lu…." He groans into his blanket. "Your body has done most of the growing it needs. If anything you should stop growing soon…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sabo drops the snail at the sound of the scream and Koala finally burst into open laughter.

" **What now**?!" He roars into the snail.

"What do you mean _I'll stop growing_?! Isn't that a super bad thing?!"

"Lu.."

" _Sabo you gotta help me!_ "

"Lu…"

" _Doesn't a normal person have to grow to be healthy?!_ "

"Luffy…"

"I MEAN, I ATE A DEVIL FRUIT. DOES THAT MAKE ME ABNORMAL?! AM I GOING TO DIE SABO?! IF I STOP GROWING DOES THAT MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THE DEVIL FRUIT?!" His brother is in full out panic now, if the growing volume radiating from the denden mushi was anything to go by.

"Do you want to **keep** growing?! Or **stop** growing?!" Sabo resists the urge to bang his head against the wall. "Either way Lu, you're gonna stop growing soon. You grow for a while and you stop when it's not needed anymore. _It's just the way it is_."

He crashes back down on the bed. "And your devil fruit isn't going make you grow continuously. Gomu-gomu no mi isn't that kind of fruit."

"Ah, so it's a mystery?" The childish voice ringing out of snail has gone from the panic-Luffy tone back to the normal, happy-Luffy tone.

"...yes...it's a mystery…"

"Ah, OK." Luffy pauses for a second and Sabo allow himself to relax again. Koala gives him a teasing look as he lower the snail and he wastes no time to stick his tongue at her in a childlike manner.

"Awwwww, look at you!" She coos in a teasing tone. "Such a good older brother~"

"Shut up Koala." Sabo scowls as she boops his nose.

"But you're for once acting your age! I will forever remember this day as the day Sabo acted like an adult!"

He crosses his arms like a child. "I **AM** an adult…"

"Yeah, you don't act like one." She waves her hand in dismissal. "If I have to clean your messes for you, then you're no adult."

"Sabo…?" Luffy's voice once again rings from the snail and Sabo freezes immediately. A look of clear terror on his face. "Who's Koala…?"

The seemingly innocent question from the younger boy sends off all the red alerts in Sabo's head. What is he going to say? She's his partner that cleans up after him? She was at Dressrosa with him?

"Uhhh." He slaps himself mentally. How could he be so stupid?! If he says that then Luffy would-

" _Are you two dating?!_ " Do exactly that...Shout excitedly and assume the two of them are an item…

There's a sound of someone running around on the other side before Luffy starts to rapid fire questions at him. "Do you like her?! Wait, you have to like to date her right?! What is that like?! What is dating anyways?! GUYS! Sabo got a girlfriend and her name is Koala like the bear!"

Sabo all but juggles the snail in his hands. No, this is bad. This is very bad! This beyond bad! What Koala realizes that he-

"SABO ARE YOU GOING TO MARRY KOALA?! IS SHE GOING TO BE MY NEW SISTER?!" Something finally snaps in Sabo during Luffy's last question and he catches the snail before shouting back in record speed as Koala giggles herself silly in the background.

" _Bye Luffy! Gotta go! Dragon's calling!_ " He quickly says into the receiver, trying to sound sane while he was at it even though he's pretty sure he failed miserably. "I love you! Stay safe! Ah! Losing signal! _Luffy are you still there?!_ "

Sabo crashes the receiver down and flings the snail across the room. Where it meets the inside of his closet and his clothes brings it to safety. He pants harshly from having to save himself from a total embarrassment. Geez, leave it to Luffy to spill all his deepest, darkest secrets that will never get to see the light of day.

Good thing Koala wasn't in the room…

"Sabo-kun~" Oh...that's right! She **IS** in the room. How could he forget...

"Shit..." Sabo shuts his eyes as tightly as he could. Yet, in his mind he could still see the image of a shit-eating grin on Koala's face. "You heard all of that didn't you…"

"Yup." He looks to her this time, taking in her smile and sighing loudly.

"Let me guess, you want an explanation?" She nods and he rubs his face with a groan. "Alright, my brother is a bit of an idiot and he likes to assume things."

"Yeah, I know that already. What I want to know is why you reacted like that." She gestures to him. "All of the phone throwing and-"

"Koala."

"What? Why are you interrupting me _this time_?" Sabo holds a hand up and they stay both stay silent for a while.

"Do you hear that?"

Koala crosses her arms. "Hear what?"

"Dragon is calling his second in command and I have to go." Sabo leaps for the door and is out in less than a second. "BYE!"

"Get back here! You have the freaking day off and don't you dare think for one second that I don't know that!" Koala dashes after him. "You WILL tell me why even if it's the LAST thing you do!"

* * *

Luffy glares at the sleeping denden mushi like it offend him. How could Sabo hang up on him like that? He's his brother! His baby brother!

Ok, not a baby anymore. He's a grown nineteen years old now! His hats fit and everything! He is a man!

A smile tugs at the corner of his lips and he tugs the straw hat sitting on his head. It good to hear Sabo's voice again and it's great to know that he's alive and will always be there for him.

Even if he lives like, half way across the world! Heck, he doesn't even know where Sabo lives! Sabo didn't even send him a postcard! Luffy pouts at how unfair the whole thing is. No, he wouldn't know where the place is or how to find him _even_ if Sabo wrote a set of instructions on the card. But it's the feeling that counts!

"Ah well!" He says to himself and feels his pout turn into a grin, his signature grin. "Everything is still okay!" Luffy plops on the floor and flicks the tip of his straw hat;

"Everything is perfect like this…"


End file.
